


Hello Again

by misura



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first step towards a reunion. [haiku]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> it was haiku day over at commentfic and I ended up writing this one, for no particular prompt

_My dear Charles,_ Erik writes  
Then sighs, considers, groans and  
Takes the helmet off


End file.
